


A Sonata Just For You

by Drowning_in_silence



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Fluff, I think?, Illnesses, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pianist Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn, don't worry no one's gonna die, musician au, soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_in_silence/pseuds/Drowning_in_silence
Summary: It's typical for Yuuri, really. Taking the one thing he loves the most then messing it up. It's not his ever-present anxiety this time. It's his own body. And playing the piano isn't the only thing that he knows he might lose. It's Victor Nikiforov too. Victor, the dork who snuggles with his poodle on the floor. Victor, who'd do anything to keep him happy. Victor, who he just got to know.Victor, who he's determined hang on to, for the first time in his life.A Victuuri Pianist AU, where it's Yuuri that's plays the piano, Victor's still a skater, and where Yuuri's own immune system threatens his already unstable mind and body.(I guess it's a pianist au-ish? There's no character death, by the way, maybe just a lot of angst)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey! Thanks for clicking on this story! Since this is my first fanfiction, forgive me if i have made any mistakes. I can't say that this trope hasn't been done yet, but I'm willing to give it a try. I hope you enjoy it:)

Breathe in, Breathe out. Lift, press.  _Release._

The sweet, sombre notes of Yiruma flowed out of the upright piano. Sunlight streaming in from the pane windows reflected off the black lacquer of the piano. Soft, gentle fingers caressed the keys, gracefully dancing along with the music. The calming melody filled the room, making the pianist feel at ease, smiling just the tiniest bit.

Yuuri always loved this part of the day. It was when he could let all the pent up emotion from the day out, letting his emotions pour into the notes he play. It didn't matter what song he was playing, he just needed to get it all  _out._ People have told him that he could make the most depressing songs cheerful, and the most cheerful songs depressing, depending on his mood. He'd get random compliments from the customers that visited Yu-topia inn back home when they heard the sound of Chopin coming from one corner of the building.

That was another thing about the piano that Yuuri just loved. It reminded him of home, where he first touched a piano. To any other person, it might only seem like he was curious about the big thing in the living room as he pressed the E key, but to his parents, it was a start of a passion.  _His_ passion. Upon noticing little Yuuri wide-eyed, staring at the piano, his  _okaasan_ pulled the cushioned bench out and lifted him onto it. Holding little Yuuri's chubby fingers, she gently pressed them down to the keys, and very slowly, the notes of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ flowed out of the piano. Yuuri had fell in love with the music since that very moment.

As the song came to a close, Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling the very last of his release of emotions run out as he played the final chords. Silence took up the space once again, as he lifted his wrists. He slowly exhaled. This was  _exactly_ what he needed after a stressful day. Ironically, it wasn't because of work, as most people would think.

No, Yuuri loved his job. It didn't pay him much, but he loved what he did, so he wasn't complaining. Playing the piano at the cafe down the street, it gave him peace among the bustle of the customers and the waiters. For some, the piano would just be another clichéd addition to the cafe, but to him, it's what gave it life. 

Alas, his peaceful silence had to come to a close as the front door was slammed open. With a jolt, Yuuri snapped his head around, facing the direction of the front door.

    " Yuuri, I'm back! I got the groceries for both of us, so you don't need to go again!" The familiar voice of Phichit rang out, followed by the  _clink clink_ of his keys locking the door.

    " Phichit!", Yuuri squawked. " Please don't ever scare me half to death again! I swear, the next time you do that, I will lock your hamsters in their cages for a week!" Yuuri's words held little heat behind them.

    " You cruel monster! Do you even have a heart?" 

    " I'd have one if you'd stop making it pop out of my chest every time you enter the flat!" Yuuri deadpanned back to his best friend, glaring at him. Within a moment, they burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs in pain. 

It was always like this; There was always this light-hearted feeling between them that overshadowed any anger. Their fights never lasted very long, as the both of them would collapse in laughter, finding humour in each other's words when there were none.

    Yuuri's laughter faded, and a large grin plastered on his face. His stress from the day was definitely gone now. Suddenly, though, he felt his shoulders being wrapped around by something and his vision going white from a flash. He struggled in shock, hearing a faint giggle coming from beside him.

    " This is definitely going on my Instagram. Do you think I should write the caption using words or emojis?" As Yuuri's vision cleared, he saw Phichit looking at him expectantly, as his fingers clutched his phone.

    " You know what, never mind. Emojis it is!" Phichit's attention was drawn back to his phone. " And... done!" 

He proceeded to pocket his phone, earning him an eye roll from Yuuri. Laughter followed suit, as he skipped out the living room, probably to visit his beloved hamsters. Sighing, Yuuri closed the lid of the piano with a thud, and followed after his Thai friend. 

_Maybe he'll get the chance to play again later that day._

* * *

The faint light of the city illuminated their dark living room, along with the light from the TV. Yuuri was yet again sat in front of his piano, playing soothing melodies. To his left,  Phichit was wrapped in a blanket, enthralled by the TV program. Yuuri didn't really pay attention to  _what_ he was watching, too concentrated on making sure he was pressing the right keys in the dark. The lights were off since Phichit insisted upon watching TV as if it was in a movie theatre. Yuuri knew he didn't stand a chance when Phichit insisted on something, so he simply gave in. They've been at it for a while now, each of them doing their own separate thing, neither minding the other's presence. 

As Yuuri finished the fifth song of the night, Beethoven's  _Moonlight Sonata,_ he decided to call it a day and closed the lid. He exhaled a sigh, glancing in Phichit's direction, who had already noticed the silence.

    " Tired?", Phichit asked, turning his gaze to Yuuri.

    " Sort of." 

    " Alright then, go to sleep. Breakfast is on me tomorrow." 

    " Don't stay up too late, yeah?" 

    " Alright. Goodnight!"

    " You too!"

With that, Phichit's eyes were glued back onto the TV screen, watching a program that has something to do with ice skating, which Yuuri caught a glimpse of. He never knew that Phichit was the one for the sport, but who was he to critique his friend's choices?

Stepping into his room, Yuuri flopped onto the bed, sighing as he did. Another thing in his life that he loved. _Because who doesn't love that part of the day where you get to lay down and do nothing?,_ Yuuri thought, eyelids slowly drooping, lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 "One green tea latte please!" 

The whole cafe buzzed, as waiters hurried around the place, carrying trays of what mouth-watering pastries and drinks. Yuuri was in the usual corner, hidden behind the white of an upright piano. It wasn't one of those fancy ones where you'd expect to be in a classy restaurant - no, it was one of those pianos that you'd find in the town square, where people would occasionally come and play. It wasn't like the one he had back at the apartment, and it needed tuning. The keys were starting to sound off, ringing the occasional note that just didn't fit in with the rest of the song.  But Yuuri still loved it.

He was halfway through one of his favourite Mozart pieces when Minako-sensei came over, wearing her apron.

Gesturing him to follow her, he improvised an ending -  _which he hated, because how could his flimsy, hurried, playing compare to Mozart? -_ and made his way over, through the maze of tables. _How did waiters even do this while balancing something?_

 _"_ Minako-sensei?" Yuuri's voice was timid, when he saw the annoyed look on his former piano teacher's face. The sound of her heels tapping the wooden floor was, oddly, louder than usual. It gave him a sense of nostalgia, to a time where her heel tapped the floor to the beat of the piano, showing young Yuuri a certain piece. Minako-sensei used to be one of the world's greatest pianists. Her awards were proudly displayed on a case where Yuuri would see every time he met her for lessons. That was before there was no one left that wanted to learn, hence forcing Minako-sensei to close her tuition, and pursuing a long lost dream of hers- to open a cafe.

    " Yuuri! What was that? Your improvisation skills could use some more work!" Minako-sensei's eyes pierced daggers into Yuuri's skull.

    " Uh...  _gomen'nasai,_ sensei. I haven't practiced my improv skills in a while." His hand instinctively went to the back of his neck, eyes trained to the floor.

    " Huh..... Anyways, I wanted to tell you, someone booked the entire cafe for the night next week. I know we don't normally do this, but could you come and play for them? I'll give you your overtime pay, don't worry." 

     _Someone booked the cafe?_  The last time that had happened, it ended up as a disaster for Yuuri. Not only did he get nervous while playing, but he'd gotten drunk as well. Not that he could remember anything that had happened, but it was still equally embarrassing  It wasn't something that he was willing to recall, let alone relive.  But then again, money  _has_ been tight recently, and rent was due next week. Sighing, Yuuri made up his mind.

    " Alright then. When will this thing happen?" Minako-sensei brightened up, nodding enthusiastically.

    " Next Friday. Don't forget to wear something nice. It's for something formal, apparently." With that said, she turned back to her work, which was the cue for Yuuri to go back to playing. 

At least there was something to delay the arrival of his worrying thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S If anyone wants to follow me, it's elwhatthehell on tumblr:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!Sorry for the very, very late update, but this got caught up! Chapter 2!

“ You know, I think that this one suits you better. ”

Phichit held up a purple tie, placing it in Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri stared at the piece of fabric, unsure whether or not to follow his best friend’s advice. The tie was hideous, a shade of eggplant purple with lavender stripes. He absolutely loathed it, but tied it around his neck anyways.

“ See? I told you it would look good.”Yuuri had to admit, Phichit was right. But it just wasn’t _him._

“ You know what, I think I’ll stick to the one I chose.” Phichit frowned, turning to look at the baby blue tie that lay on the bed.

“ Seriously? I mean, I know it’s your favorite one, but still. Try new things!” Yuuri gave him an _are you kidding me_ look.

“ I’m still going with the blue one.”

“ Fineee, but don’t you dare blame me when some hot guy comes up to you, takes one look at that tie and runs away!” Phichit pointed accusingly at the silk tie.

“ Phichit!” A blush crept onto Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“ Oh come on, you know that someone will find that ass attractive, right?”

Yuuri blushed even harder, but he couldn’t help but fantasize about it. Getting swept off his feet by some drop-dead gorgeous guy that actually likes him back, or even getting noticed by one, for once. It wouldn’t ever happen to him, right?

* * *

  _Wrong. _  Yuuri was in the middle of playing for the crowd when it happened. The cafe's lights had been dimmed, tables cleared away to form space for the crowd in the middle. Silver balloons decorated the walls, lined up beside the long tables that held the cafe's specialities. It was probably why someone had chosen the cafe instead of some bar or ballroom. Flutes of champagne were placed on one side of the room, the golden liquid casting a shadow over the ground. It looked like something out of a magazine. The only thing that didn't change was Yuuri's piano. Who knew that the once homey cafe could be made into something like this? 

 Except for one thing. A neon pink banner hung across the ceiling, with something along the lines of _Congratulations for Winning!_ written in sparkly ink. Who would have such bad taste in banners, Yuuri wasn't sure. It was supposed to be a formal event, but no, _no,_ this _one guy_ had to come along and out up a _pink sparkly banner_ and basically ruin everything. And he didn't want to find out who.

Ignoring the obnoxiously bedazzled  _thing_ over his head, Yuuri had turned all his focus to his playing. And not getting drunk this time. Because God know what he'd do if he even  _touched_ a glass of champagne. 

With his fleeting touches on the keys, music filled the room. Yuuri didn't care if it was just background music for the guests. Although he did admit, he didn't expect that the crowd would actually applaud for him after he'd played each song. It was something that warmed his heart, really, that people actually listened to him.  _Was I good enough for them?,_ he'd think, after hearing each round of claps.

It was at the ending of the last song of the night - a piano version of Fauré: Elegie _,_ which he had loved - where Yuuri saw  _him._

A pair of ice blue eyes, intensely staring at him, sending a chill down Yuuri's spine. He was dressed in a grey three-piece suit that made his eyes stand out, like one of those from the old movies that Phichit insisted on watching with him. The way the dim light fell on his pale face accented his features, from his high cheekbones to his chiseled jaw. In his hand was a flute of champange, strong but slender figure relaxed. He looked like sex on legs. No, scratch that, he looked like a _god_ _._ And that wasn't even the most striking feature that made him stand out. It was his  _hair._  The short strands hid half of his forehead, the ends of his fringe brushing his right eye, framing his already perfect facial features. Which was good and all, in Yuuri's mind anyways, except for the fact that it was silver _._ Who even had silver hair? 

As the minimal applause died down, he smiled up at Yuuri - the adorable, crinkly eye type -  raised his glass, and  _winked._ _Oh god, did he notice me staring?_

Face reddening up once again, Yuuri fixed his gaze onto the piano in front of him, as he laid the red cloth over the keys and closed the lid. Pushing the bench back to the piano, he stepped off the stage and found himself surrounded by the guests. 

_It’s my break anyways, right? I’ll just take some food or somthing to have a reason to hide in the corner and never come out again. I can never face him again after that,_ Yuuri thought as he slowly pushed himself through the crowd,   _sorrys_ being muttered here and there. 

  _Please let him never see me again, please please ple-_

 And of course the stars are aligned, the planets in the right position, and tea leaves in just the right shape, because fate hates him. Very, very much it seems.

 Because a certian silver-haired, sex on legs god was standing over him. Not that he’d ever admit to Phichit that he said that, but _still_.

“Hey you alright?,” he asked in what Yuuri could distinguish as a smoking hot Russian accent. _Oh great, another thing to add to the admittedly long list of why the guy was perfect. I should really just write ‘everything’ and get it over with_.

 He held his hand for Yuuri, waiting somewhat expectantly.

 _Wait, why is he doing that? I'm not on the floor or anything rig-_   _no wait I am. Did I forget I fell because I was so distracted by his accent? Of course I did. Phichit is never going to let me live this down, is he?_

Yuuri took a deep breath, and let the stranger help him up. 

" Y-yeah, I'm fine, just didn't see you there," he replied, surprised that his tone did not betray the mess that he is at that very moment.

" I'm Victor, by the way. Victor Nikiforov. A pleasure to meet you."  _Oh god, even his name sounds hot. Why am I like this?_

" Yuuri Katsuki. It's great meeting you too," Yuuri managed to squeak out. He was pretty sure that his face was a guide for how ripe tomatoes should be.  _Like, that red._

Victor only laughed again as his gaze met Yuuri's boring a hole in his head. Swiveling around, he caught the eye of a waiter passing by, and picked up two champagne flutes from his tray, like how they do it in movies.  _Everything with this guy came out of a movie, right? That's the only explanation._

 _"_ Champagne?"

" N-no thanks," Yuuri paused, but continued when Victor gave him a questioning look. " I try not to drink. Don't want to lose control of myself like last time."  _Why did I say that? Now he's going to try and find out and learn all the embarrassing things that I did._

 _"_ Oh? Well that's alright, more for me then." Silence came by as Victor downed his drink.  _Say something._

 _"_ What brings you here to this party?" Victor's eyes widened a little, before composing himself once more.

" Well, I was invited here by a friend of mine. There was free food and drinks, so why not?" Victor answered. "Speaking of which, the food here is amazing!  _Vkusno!"_ Yuuri died a little inside hearing him speaking Russian. 

" Oh, thanks. I know the owner of this cafe, and her cooking is amazing! I used to play here in exchange for the food, but Minako-sensei always slipped me extra cash. Now she officially hires me, and I still get to eat her food. I'm really grateful for her, because without her, I think I'd be on the streets."

" You don't have any other jobs?"

" No, not really. Music has always been my favourite thing to do, and I will stick by it. It's, well, what makes me want to make up in the morning, you know. It is my inspiration, and without it, I believe that my life would be really dull." Yuuri's gaze was wistful, lost in his own world before realizing that Victor was in front of him. " Oh, um, sorry. Sometimes I get to into what I do, you know." Yuuri scratched his neck, looking down.

" No, no, it's okay. It's great to see people who are so into their work!" Yuuri blushed,  _again._

There was a beat of silence before Yuuri's name was called by Minako-sensei to start playing again. Looking apologetically towards Victor, Yuuri was about to say goodbye and turn away, before Victor grabbed his wrist.

" Can I have your number?"  _He touched my hand!,_ was the only thought Yuuri managed before nodding and handing over his phone, screen onto the 'New Contacts' page. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as Victor gave him his phone back. 

" I'll call you!" Victor said with a wink before leaving to disappear in the crowd.

_What just happened?_

* * *

 

That night, Yuuri was only thinking about Victor as he played song after song, knowing very well that the same pair of ice blue eyes was watching him the entire night, crinkled in a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S If anyone wants to follow me, it's elwhatthehell on tumblr:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Enjoy!

“ YUURI, OH MY GOD, THIS IS GREAT!” Phichit screamed into his ear as he made breakfast.

“ You know what isn’t great, Phichit? You shouting my ears of at 7 am in the morning. It’s too early.” To make his point, Yuuri yawned as he held on to his cup of coffee.

“ Oh come on Yuuri, you met a guy! And a hot, gorgeous, drool-worthy one at that, going by your description! Not to mention the fact that he likes you back!”

“Phichit! Stop getting my hopes up. I’m sure he’s doing it just because he wants me as a friend.”

“ Nope, I’m sure he’s very interested in you. I mean who spends the entire night watching someone and smiling if they are not interested? Believe me, someone as hot as him would likely catch the attention of someone else, and if he’s interested in someone else, he wouldn’t pay any attention to them! And that’s exactly what he did.”

“ Maybe no one attractive enough caught his eye?”

Phichit sighed.

“ You gotta believe in yourself more, Yuuri. You aren’t that bad yourself, you know. Remember the first years of uni? I had to fend off a lot of people asking for your number because I didn’t want to break their hearts saying that you werent interested.”

At that moment, a _ping!_ sound came from Yuuri’s phone. He looked at Phichit apologetically, and reached out to unlock it, when he caught sight of who the message was from.

 

_1 message from Victor Nikiforov <3_

 

“ Oh god, it’s him! What do I do?” Yuuri panicked, clutching his phone. His heart did a little flip when he saw the heart at the end of Victor’s name. 

“ Maybe tell me next time when you have the number of the guy of your dreams?” Phichit accusingly looked at him.

“ I…might have forgot?”

“ Doesn’t matter. Answer him!”

 

~ _Hi Yuuri! It’s Victor! Last night was very fun! Do you maybe want to meet up again later this week? :D_

 

Yuuri squawked, face yet again becoming the shade of an over-ripe tomato. He hastily typed out an answer.

 

\- _Sure! Where do you want to meet?_

 

Seemingly okay with his answer, Yuuri pressed send. Not a moment later, a message appeared.

 

~ _Yay! I know the perfect place to go to! Meet me at the entrance of the city park at 6 tommorow?_

 

 

\- _Alright! See you there. :)_

 

“ OH GOD PHICHIT HE ASKED ME TO MEET WITH HIM AGAIN AND I SAID YES AND WE’RE GOING TO MEET TOMMOROW HELP!” 

Phichit only laughed in response.

 

* * *

 

That night, the sky war clearer than usual. A soft breeze blew the falling leaves around, making Yuuri snuggle his face in his scarf more. It was just around the time when he was supposed to meet Victor. Fidgeting with a loose string on his coat, Yuuri sttod at the entrance to the park,eyes scouring the crowd for a styled mop of silver hair.

_it wasn’t the first date that I’ve ever been on,_ Yuuri reassured himself. _But this probably isn’t a date, is it? Maybe he just wants to hang out as friends. Friends do set up times to meet with each other, so why shouldn’t this be any different?_

The day before, Phichit had emptied out his entire wardrobe, asking Yuuri to try on each and every outift he owned. _To make sure lover boy gets his ass handed to him when he sees you, Yuuri,_ was what he had said before hauling Yuuri onto a shopping trip once he found that no outfit would do the job. Nothing formal would work, and the only nice clothes he owned were from piano competitions and performances, so he had nothing left. It has been a tiring afternnon going to several shops, but in the end, Phichit had been satisfied with whatever they found at the bargain section. A pair of skinny black jeans, a stylish t-shirt, topped with a comfy jacket, and the look was complete. It wasn’t what Yuuri would normally wear, but it was comfy, so it would do. 

Besides, Yuuri would be lying to himself if he didn’t say that part of the reason he wore it was because he wanted to impress Victor, even just a little bit.

As trailed off with his train of thought, a shout of his name pulled him back into reality. Victor was jogging towards him, with his mouth forming a heart-shaped smile. He wore a dark coat with several gold embellishments and a grey scarf, his hair styled perfectly.. But that wasn’t important. There was a _dog_ running beside him. A cute, floofy poodle. Ignoring the model of a man in front of him, Yuuri knelt down, petting the poodle’s fur. It barked in response, floof of a tail wagging happily. 

“ Yuuri! Meet Makkachin, my best friend. Isn’t she precious. She likes you!”

“ She is the most adorable thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Who’s a good girl?” Yuurii joined Victor in his cooing, as Makkachin barked in response.

“ As much as I would like to stay here all night and let the two most adorable beings in the world cuddle, I suggest we should get going. The place we’re going is just down the road. It’s pet friendly, so I figured that we could bring Makkachin with us!”

Yuuri blushed a bit when victor called him adorable, but complied anyways. _Smoking hot, adorable, and likes dogs, can he get any more out of my league?_

“ I tried to book in advance, but they don’t allow bookings for weekends. It’s okay though, I’m sure I can get us a table.”

“ Victor, it’s okay. I’m still going to enjoy it if we eat hot dogs in the park. Any time spent with you is good enough for me.”

Victor smiled, and springed his steps a bit. _Was that a bit too obvious? Oh no._

_“_ Besides, there is Makkachin here, so no matter how much you screw up, Makkachin makes it all better.”

Victor suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Yuuri to look back with worry.

“ Is everything okay Victor?” Said person but a hand to his heart, wobbling slightly.

“ I can’t believe that you like Makkachin better than me. Is it the forehead? Or is it the thinning hair? Oh god, Makka, you’re getting even more popular with the guys than me.” Victor knelt to the ground beside said dog, holding its cheeks and staring into its eyes.

“No no no no no, I like you both equally!” 

Victor only laughed as he got up, continuing to walk like nothing happened.

 

* * *

 

The place that they had gone to was quite fancy, to say the least. High ceilings, lavish interior, waiters all dressed up. Someone was playing the piano at one end of the room, relaxing songs playing throughout the night. Yuuri had recognized one as one of Lizt's _Hungarian Rhapsodies_ , which was one of the songs he played at a competition once. The pianist didn’t do it justice though, putting very little, if any, emotion into the piece. Of course, he wasn’t in front of a panel of judges, so he had nothing to worry about.

People all around them were wearing clothes that Yuuri couldn’t even dream of affording. Yuuri glanced down at his own clothes, feeling a little self-concious. After all, what do you do when you under-dress to a place like this? What’s more is that there were a few stares being thrown at their direction. Victor seemed to have noticed Yuuri’s discomfort.

“ Don’t worry, love, you look great.” Victor assured, moving to pull out his seat when they arrived at their table. “ Come sit, and let’s order.” 

Oddly enough, they got actually table. There was already a line outside the restaurant, and inside was packed, but Victor simply approached the front and whispered something to the hostess. Without a word, they skipped the line and were led to a table, Makkachin trailing silently behind them.

Yuuri had questioned Victor as they walked inside, but he simply answered with a curt ‘I have connections’.

A waiter passed by and handed them their menus, which for the life of him, Yuuri couldn’t understand. Shouldn’t menus have pictures so that you could at least see what you were ordering? _There was something about fish on the other page, so maybe I could go with that…_

“ The steak here is amazing, Yuuri! If you don’t know what to get, I suggest you go for that! Don’t worry about the price, because I’m paying!” 

“ No, it’s okay, I’ll pay my share,” Yuuri replied, feeling guilty that Victor did almost everything for the night. _Do I even have enough for the cheapest dish here?_

“ Nope, I invited you out, so it’s only fair that I pay! Let’s order then, shall we?” Victor gave him his signature heart-shaped smile, and called the waiter over. He then proceeded to list of their orders, with some sides in french that Yuuri wouldn’t dream of pronouncing.

“ Any wine or champagne, sirs? Tonight’s special is the Domaine de la Romanee-Conti,” The waiter looked at the both of them expectantly.

“ I’ll get a bottle of those, please. Yuuri, do you want anything?”

“ Water is fine. I try not to drink alchohol,” Yuuri shivered as he remembered what had happened last time. He had drank too much champagne, becoming smash-drunk and forgetting the whole night. Not an experience that he’d like to relive.

“ So, Yuuri, tell me more about you. How did you get into playing the piano?” Victor asked once the waiter sauntered away with their orders. Yuuri felt a shiver travel down his spine at the way he said his name. 

“ Well, my parents had a piano at our _onsen_ back home. It’s like an inn but with hot springs. “ he elaborated once he saw the slightly confused look on Victor’s face. “ So basically, I got curious and tried to play, but then my mother found out and played a song for me. Ever since then, I’d have lessons with Minako-sensei. She’s the one who runs the cafe, by the way.”

“ You play very well! Have you ever joined any competitions?”

“ When I was younger, yeah. I won some here and there, but never really focused much on it. The entrance fees were huge once it came to national-scale competitions. Money was tight, and with no guarantee that I can win back that money, I didn’t really go down that path. So now I just play at the cafe, and hope that the salary is enough to get me by.”

“ I’m sure you would have won! The way you play is amazing! I’d listen to you play all day if I could!” Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up at his words.

“ T-thanks! But enough about me! What do you do?” Yuuri asked, feeling his self-conciousness creep up on him again. He was never really the one to talk and brag about himself, after all.

“ I ice skate sometimes. I do performances here and there, and people seem to like it, so I keep doing it.” Victor shrugged.

“ Wow! You must be great at it! Can you do fancy tricks like they do on TV?”

“ Yep! You know what, how about this - let me take you ice skating on our next date! I can show you some!” Victor grinned. Yuuri’s cheeks reddened even more. _So this is a date then?_

“ Yes, of course it is! I must let you know, you are too cute for your own good! The first time I saw you that night, I accidentally bumped into one of the other guests!”

_Wait, I said that aloud didn’t I?_ Yuuri mentally face-palmed.

As the night went on, Yuuri found himself deeper and deeper into the hole that he dug for himself, falling even harder for Victor. He found out that said man had no boundaries whatsoever, loved talking about Yuuri, loved making him blush, Loved to give him that heart-shaped grin, and would sometimes feed his adorable poodle when he thought no one was watching. 

Yeah, Yuuri was whipped. But for once, the person who was holding that whip liked him back. _No innuendo intended._

They walked back to Yuuri’s apartment after dinner, and mustering up whatever courage Yuuri had, he kissed Victor’s cheek, before parting ways with him. It left a warm, fuzzy feeling when Yuuri thought about it at night, safely tucked away in bed, ready to sleep.

What Yuuri didn’t know was that Victor was thinking the same thing, brain in a cloudy haze, hand touching his cheek every so often, as if he could still feel Yuuri’s lips there.

_What a night_ , Yuuri thought, before drifting into a dream that involved Makkachin making pancakes.

 

* * *

“ Yuuri, just wondering, what’s that guy’s name? You know, the one that you can’t shut up about, the one that you keep daydreaming about?”

“ I do _not_ day dream about him.” Yuuri said, with a sandwhich in one hand and a drink in the other. He and Phcihit were eating lunch at a nearby restaurant, each with their day off from jobs. What better than to spend your day off with your best friend?

“ Yeah, whatever, just answer the question.”

“ Victor. Victor Nikiforov, I think.” 

“ Dude. What. The. Fuck.”

“ What?”

“ Next time, when you snag a famous guy, please do tell me instead of letting me find out through a fan’s instagram.”

“ WHAT?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri found out! D:
> 
> If you would like to follow me, it's elwhatthehell on Tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Victor saw him, he was immediately smitten. So smitten, that he fell face-first on air, directly on someone else. Of course, after flashing them his model smile, they forgave him right away. He could already see the tabloid headlines if everyone knew what had gone through his head. _Victor NIkiforov, ice skating legend, loses all grace off ice - falls for guy._

But that didn’t matter, because the sight of the _most adorable_ boy in the world was there to distract him. His hair was a dark, tousled, sweaty mess, with bangs that covered his rich chocolate eyes. A pair of blue frames sat on his nose, which would slide down every once in a while, no doubt due to the sweat. He was playing the piano, playing with such ease that anyone who looked at him would instantly be mesmerized, so Victor knew that he wasn’t one of the obnoxious guests invited to his fifth world championship celebration. Nevertheless, he couldn’t take his eyes of him. 

He was just…… 

Just……

_Woah._

_Victor.exe has stopped working._

Victor moved closer to the small stage where the (hopefully) future love of his life was. As he neared him, the sound of the piano became more prominent agaisnt the chatter of the crowd. And he had to say, his playing is almost as beautiful as he is. And that’s a lot coming from a guy who spends half his career listening and choosing songs. 

He could almost imagine his movements across ice. A quad salchow, triple loop combo here, a beillman spin there, and a triple flip over there. Tremendous applause at the end as he bowed, and launched off to the kiss and cry to actually kiss and cry on his future husband, aka the guy who hasn’t quite noticed him staring yet and they’re going to get married and have the most romantic honeymoon and live with a literal ton of poodles, rolling amongst all the fluff. Together.

Yeah, it was…

_Yeah._

_Yuri always said that I had an overactive imagination. Well, more liked screamed at my face, but it’s the same thing. Tomato, tomahto._

Getting a drink from a nearby waiter, Victor sat comfortably at one of the tables facing the stage, eyes trained on the man. As such, Victor noticed small details about him. The way the corner of his lips would sometimes turn up in a smile, the graceful way his fingers danced across the keys, and _that horrible baby blue tie_ that had no right to be worn by such an attractive man. _If we ever get together,_ Victor thought, _I will have to find a way to burn that monstrosity._

The song came to a close, and the sudden lack of music pulled Victor out of his train of thought. People around him were clapping softly, and it was then when he made eye contact with him. 

Time stood still for a moment. Blue eyes met warm, chocolate ones, and Victor swore he couldn’t get any cuter. And of course, he _blushed._ Not like those full-face blushes, but a soft, warm pink that spread across his cheeks. Victor couldn’t help but smile at that.

_Okay, now’s you’re chance, do something hot and attractive._

He raised his glass and winked at the guy, whose soft blush darkened as he hastily looked away. _He’s so cute!_

Victor was about to approach the stage when suddenly, the boy took off, hurriedly walking away from him.

_No, don’t go away!_

Victor hurriedly abandoned his drink on a nearby table, weaving his way through the crowd to find him. Face after face passed him by, but none were as striking as the person he was looking for. _Come on, he’s got to be here somewhere…_

It was then when the universe made the cutest guy he’s ever seen fall for him. Of course, the universe isn’t that nice to anyone, not even world legends, so he _literally_ fell for him.

_“_ Hey, you alright?” Victor asked on instinct, holding out his hand for the guy. His glasses were wonky, cheap suit a little crumpled, and his eyes dazed. It took a moment for his thoughts to clear up, before accepting Victor’s hand and let him be dragged up. Victor could feel the callouses on his hands, but otherwise it was soft and smooth.

_“_ Y-yeah, I'm fine, just didn't see you there.” Victor could hear a hint of a foreign accent in his words. Japanese, maybe?

" I'm Victor, by the way. Victor Nikiforov. A pleasure to meet you,” Victor said, once he helped him get on his feet. _People like others who achieve great things, right?,_ Victor thought. _So even though he doesn’t follow ice skating, he must know that this party is celebrating me!_

" Yuuri Katsuki. It's great meeting you too.” He head was tilted downwards, as if in a bow. _Definitely Japanese, then. Maybe we could eat sushi on our first date!_

Victor caught a waiter passing by on the edge of his vision, so he reached out to get two drinks. He silently handed one to the pianist. _People like drinks, and the ones getting them drinks, so maybe he’ll like me!_

_“_ Champagne?”

“ N-no thanks. I try not to drink, don’t want to lose control of myself like last time.” He looked sheepish, eyes cast downwards, as if avoiding Victor’s gaze. 

“ Oh? Well that’s alright, more for me then.” He could see Yuuri getting uncomfortable during the silence that followed. The ice-skating legend was about to become Yuuri’s knight in shining armour and save him from awkward silences, but apparently Yuuri took it upon himself to be rescued.

“ What brings you here to this party?” 

Victor felt the world skid to a halt. _Wait, so he didn’t know…?_ He blinked once, but smoothly recovered himself, a bigger grin pasted onto his face this time. _This is interesting._

_“_ Well, I was invited here by a friend of mine. There was free food and drinks, so why not?" Victor lied. "Speaking of which, the food here is amazing! Vkusno!"

" Oh, thanks. I know the owner of this cafe, and her cooking is amazing! I used to play here in exchange for the food, but Minako-sensei always slipped me extra cash. Now she officially hires me, and I still get to eat her food. I'm really grateful for her, because without her, I think I'd be on the streets,” Yuuri replied. 

" You don't have any other jobs?"

" No, not really. Music has always been my favourite thing to do, and I will stick by it. It's, well, what makes me want to make up in the morning, you know. It is my inspiration, and without it, I believe that my life would be really dull." Victor gushed mentally at the sight of the pianist, who was currently lost in his own world.

" Oh, um, sorry. Sometimes I get to into what I do, you know."

" No, no, it's okay. It's great to see people who are so into their work!”

Victor loved making Yuuri blush. _You could make a religion out of this,_ he thought, as Yuuri blushed pink yet again.

His moment was interrupted when a voice, persumably the woner of the cafe, called for Yuuri to play again. The japanese man looked at him apologetically, turning away to tend to his work. _No, wait, don’t go again. Do something, me!_

_"_ Can I have your number?” Victor felt the words leave his mouth without his control, hands already holding Yuuri’s wrist. He mentally facepalmed. _That was too straightforward, wasn’t it?_

To his surprise, Yuuri nodded, and handed over his phone. Vicotr quickly typed in his number and name, not wanting to keep Yuuri from his work any longer. In the spur of the moment, he decided to add a heart after his name. Just because.

" I'll call you!” Victor cried out, before leaving Yuuri so that he could go back to play. He didn’t turn back to see his reaction, and had regretted it as soon as he turned away. On the bright side, he could snag a seat close to the mini-stage before others take it. 

That night, Victor kept his eyes on Yuuri as he played song after song, a loving smile plastered on his face.

 

* * *

 

Victor had never really been a people person. Or at least, after he was elevated to the world of elite figure skating. It wasn’t because he didn’t like conversing with people in general, but it was because they all had the same reason to come up to him - about his skating. He loved his fans, yes, but it was the others that bothered him. Sometimes, when they talked to his coach, it was like he wasn’t even there. In the eyes of everyone else, he was a prize to be won - the key to a higher social status, or a blip of fame. Sometimes, he was just eye candy, resting on the arm of someone invited to a gala. They all saw him as an object - not a person.

And then there was the problem when it came to love. All the partners he had, in the end, only wanted to share the spotlight with him, lounging in borrowed fame and fortune. And Victor, naive and innocent Victor, had been so desperate to have someone that he believed them when they said they loved him. _No,_ Victor had realized, _you don’t. You only love the perks that came with dating me._

And then, fate was kind enough to give him Yuuri, who for once, didn’t want his company because of his fame. Yuuri, who was cute and adorable and sweet and perfect. Yuuri, who immediately reached down to pet his poodle without even saying hi.

Yuuri, who for the first time in a very long time, saw him as Victor, a loving poodle owner, not as a living legend. 

Victor really, really wanted to keep him from finding out. That maybe, for a few days, he could just be Victor, with no reputation attached. That maybe, just maybe, he could make Yuuri love him for who he is, not how everyone sees him. 

And then someone had to go and spoil it for him with a blurry Instagram post of him and Yuuri on their date.

Within hours, his fanbase had exploded with theories on who he was, and what he was doing beside their beloved idol. Some even had the nerve to say that Yuuri didn’t belong there. Victor loves his fans, and couldn’t be more grateful for them, but sometimes they were downright annoying. _Who’s to say that Yuuri doesn’t belong with me? I couldn’t be luckier to be beside him._

Said man who was the interest of thousands of people was now calling him on his phone, which pulled Victor out of his thoughts.

“ Yuuri? Okay look, I’m sorry about the whole thing, it’s just - “ Victor brushed his free hand through his hair, nervous about what Yuuri was about to say. 

“ Can we meet? Like, later today?” Yuuri interrupted him.

“ Um, alright. Sure. How about at the coffee shop opposite the park where we met last night?”

“ I think it’s better if we take this somewhere more private. Come to my apartment around 3. I’ll be waiting.”

“ Okay, sure. See you!” Victor sputtered, heart beating widly at Yuuri’s flat tone.

“ And you better have an explanation for this.”

The line clicked dead.

_Please don’t let him leave me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's POV!!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! This one's kinda short though, since I've been so busy lately. Enjoy!

It wasn’t that much of a shock when Yuuri found out. To be honest, a tiny part of him was expecting it. There was no way Victor couldn’t be someone famous - the world loves people like him. Gorgeous, charismatic, perfect in every way. And there was him - plain, simple Yuuri who Victor somehow was interested in. 

He wasn’t angry at him, although he admits he was at first. Now all he felt was cold, empty disappointment. It wasn’t because Victor had lied to him - it was because of what he knows would definitely come next. Victor, coming up to him to tell him that it was all a joke, that it was all a bet he had made with his friends, to go out on a date with anyone and dump them right after. 

Within all that disappointment, there was a twinge of sadness that stayed no matter what. And that small twinge, that little cherry on top of the sundae, was a fact that Yuuri had no way of disproving. That Victor, from the very start, felt nothing for him, and that whatever little time they shared meant nothing to him. _That Yuuri wasn’t special in any way, and was just a plaything for him._

He tried to prep himself before Victor came to his apartment later that afternoon. Build emotional walls around himself, to numb him when the truth hits him. _Victor is probably one of those douchebags, like anyone else with a pretty face._

Phichit had comforted him right after he had shown him the picture. A blurry, low quality photo posted on instagram, but it was undeniably Victor and him, smiles on their faces as they chatted the night away. _Oh my god, look who I saw! Victor Nikiforov! Who’s that with him though?,_ the caption had read. Then the comments flooded in, and Yuuri tried hard to not be affected by some of the comments. _He doesn’t belong with him_ , most of them had said. It made what little self-worth Yuuri had collected over the years crumble into dust.

_Well he doesn’t deserve you,_ Phichit had said once Yuuri told him what he thought. _At least now you can say that famous people are jerks._

It was five minutes before the time they had set that Victor knocked on his door. Breathing in a heavy sigh, Yuuri prepared himself for the inevitable.

“ Yuuri, look, I just want to say that-“ Victor said as soon as the door opened. In his arms were a bouquet of red and white roses, with a notecard poking out of the bunch. His silver hair was dishevelled, locks sticking out in places that it shouldn’t. There were no fancy suits or expensive clothes this time - a t-shirt and jeans were all he wore. Simple, raw and human Victor. _It’s hard to imagine that he could be famous like this._

“ Don’t. Just, don’t.” Yuuri sighed. Victor’s eyes dimmed a little, but he remained his composure. 

“ Can I come in?”

Yuuri gave no answer, and merely stepped aside for Victor, who followed suit. He made his way to the couch, sinking into the soft canvas, as Victor put the bouquet on the coffee table. 

The silence was deafening, a black hole in the midst of his living room, lasting for a lifetime, until Yuuri spoke up.

“ You don’t need to sugarcoat it. I appreciate the flowers, though I doubt they’ll help me a lot. Just tell me the truth.” Yuuri’s eyes were trained to the ground, so he wouldn’t have to suffer more at the sight of Victor.

“ I was planning to tell you sooner or later. I knew that it wouldn’t last long anyways, this thing.” Victor gestured to Yuuri, wincing internally at how the pianist wouldn’t look at him. “ I’m really sorry that you had to find out like this. Sometimes my fans like to know more about my private life than I’d like.”

_My fans._ Victor threw it into the conversation so easily. Disposable, like how Yuuri was to him. 

“ Don’t pretend that you’re sorry. I never thought that I had a chance with you anyways. So just tell me. Tell me that it was all a bet or something. Tell me that it was never real from the start, so we can get it over with,” Yuuri said, feeling his eyes began to water as he heard himself say those words.

“ Wait, what? Yuuri, did you think that I asked you out not because I actually like you?” Victor looked genuinley confused, forehead scrunching up.

“ Um, yes? Why would someone like you want to be with me?”

Victor let out a small chuckle, eyes lighting up again. _What?_

“ I know that I wasn’t completely honest with you before, but I’m going to be right now. No one ever saw me as I am. They were always after the image that I’ve built. No one ever asked me what brought me to a party in at least a decade. They always assumed I was there because I’m _Victor Nikiforov_. You were the first to think otherwise. And didn’t want you to know. I wanted what we had to last a bit longer, because I haven’t had it in a long time.” Victor’s expression softened. Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _He doesn’t…?_

“And I really, really like you. I know it’s a bit too soon, but I’m afraid I’ve fallen for you. You’re too adorable for your own good.”

_“ You actually like me?”_

“ Of course,” Victor’s smile was ever as bright. “ Who wouldn’t like you?”

“ A lot of people? They all look over me, because I’m really nothing special.”

“ It was their loss then, because they’ve just missed one of the best people the world has to offer.” Victor reached his hand out for the bouquet that he had brought with him.

“ So, shall get this over with and start again?,” he said, as he handed over the roses to Yuuri. “ Hi, I’m Victor, and I’m the current world figure skating champion. Will you let me take you out on a date?”

Yuuri felt a smile on his lips as he accepted the flowers, chuckling at the man’s words. 

“ Yes, of course.”

* * *

 

" You know, now that you're dating someone famous, you can call me whenever you want to skip a line or something, so I can do the ' Do you know who I am' thing," Victor said he put his arms around Yuuri.

" Victor. No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Red and white roses represents apology. So, you know, Victor's an actual sap who apologizes with flowers.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! The next one will be longer, but it might take a while for me to write it out, considering all the other things that I need to do, and the occasional writer's block. Sorry!
> 
> I'm going to post an unrelated one-shot that had been the cure to some of my writer's block later. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments (it makes me happy to hear feedback from others)! :D


End file.
